CONTO DE NATAL
by Jade Toreador
Summary: [Yaoi,Romance] Natal...Um tempo de espirtualidade e busca de novo valores...Que época melhor do que essa para se reencontrar com seu grande amor?Pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com Milo...[Presente de Amigo Secreto do fórum SSD]


**Autora**: Jade Toreador  
**Casal**: Milo e Kamus  
**Presente feito para minha Amiga Secreta do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams**

**Disclamer**: _Saint Seiya infelizmente não me pertence, mas caso Masami Kurumada queria me dar de presente... Eu ficaria MUITO feliz._

**Sumário**: _Natal... Um tempo de espirtualidade e busca de novo valores... Que época melhor do que essa para se reencontrar com seu grande amor? Pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com Milo...  
_

**

* * *

**

**CONTO DE NATAL**

**

* * *

**

Natal, um período de paz, luz e espiritualidade. Uma época ideal para reencontrar o amor de sua vida... E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com Milo...

**oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Natal... A neve caía formando um manto branco, irradiando uma sensação sacra de paz em toda a paisagem... Eu voltara ali, aos EUA, no local onde fora criado, para passar alguns dias com minhas amarguras...

Eu era como os pássaros que voavam para a terra natal quando a primavera retornava... Só que eu estava fazendo isso durante o inverno.

Kamus amava a neve. Eu não gostava do frio, mas, agora, para mim, a neve e ele eram duas coisas que eu associava indistintamente. Por isso, cheguei a uma conclusão lógica: eu também amava a neve.

Eu estava lá, no frio intenso, envolto nas luvas, cachecol e sobretudo de lã, pensando nele. Estava perdido em minhas lembranças, olhando uma grande árvore de Natal com suas luzes piscantes. O grande pinheiro havia sido colocado no centro da entrada do antigo orfanato onde eu e ele fôramos criados...

Ao longe, as crianças do orfanato faziam grandes bonecos de neve...

**oOoOo**

Desde pequeno, ele esperava essa época de Natal para fazermos nossa guerrinha particular com as bolas brancas que viravam armas certeiras.

Ele parecia ter nascido da neve. Era branco como ela, pálido como um elfo do norte.

Éramos dois moleques num orfanato, eu um pouco mais velho do que ele.

Protegia-o das brigas e injustiças corriqueiras que costumavam acontecer ali, porque era eu um garoto mais forte e mais acostumado com as agruras da vida. Kamus não. Havia perdido toda a família num trágico acidente apenas recentemente, e a assistência social o havia jogado lá a espera de adoção sem notar que ele era... Diferente. Era um príncipe no meio de plebeus. Delicado, altivo, calado.Um orgulho-nato brilhava nas íris claras.

Aqueles olhos imensamente azuis pareciam ter saído de um conto literário. Ele poderia ser o pequeno Oliver Twist de Charles Dickens. Um heroizinho diante as injustiças do mundo... E eu talvez fosse o pequeno delinqüente que compartilharia esse mundo com ele...

Ele era puro. Eu já não era assim. Mas gostava de imaginar que ele ainda conservaria por algum tempo aquela pureza de alma... Aquele jeito sincero de falar e agir sem segundas intenções, como um pássaro quando alçava vôo... Por isso, eu o protegia...

Afastava os moleques mal intencionados, lhe ensinava como fazer estilingues e como subir em árvores com agilidade. Ensinei-o a se defender nas brigas. E eu adorava ver o rosto de Kamus afoguear de tanto rir quando eu contava as minhas piadas para ele...

Ficávamos a noite num grande cômodo onde os padres nos prendiam cedo, após horas de orações e conversa fiada. Um lugar austero... Mas quando o frio chegava, junto com a época do Natal, Kamus era o primeiro a sair correndo para receber a neve, por mais frio que fizesse lá fora... E eu sabia que, se fizesse muito frio, ou que se ele sentisse medo com seus costumeiros pesadelos, ele viria para a minha cama, no alto da madrugada, se encostar a mim para dormir...

E, nesse instante, com o corpo de Kamus colado no meu e dormindo inocentemente, foi que percebi: eu o queria!

Era um sentimento que me fervia por dentro e eu sabia muito bem o que podia rolar entre dois garotos longe dos olhares severos daqueles carrascos de batina. Mas eu me controlava...

De certa forma, eu achava bonito Kamus ser puro como a neve que caia lá fora, e eu não tinha tanta certeza da minha pureza assim... Então eu sufocava o meu desejo. Colocava travesseiros e cobertores entre nós dois, como uma muralha protetora, e me afastava o máximo que conseguia, sem cair da cama. Ficava por toda a noite imaginando o que seria ensinar aquele menino a ter prazer comigo...

E como seria ter aqueles lábios macios nos meus...

De certo, na visão daqueles padres que nos criavam, eu queimaria no inferno para todo o sempre...

**oOoOo**

Um estilingue novo, bem talhado, fora tudo o que eu conseguira fazer para dar a Kamus naquele Natal. Eu sabia que ele jamais iria matar um pássaro ou jogar pedras nos vitrais da Igreja como eu fazia, mas ele adorava treinar pontaria comigo no campinho de futebol ao lado do orfanato.

Por isso, seu sabia que o presente seria muito bem acolhido.

Consegui embrulhar o precioso objeto num papel de presente usado, mas limpo, que eu encontrara no lixo das imediações. Amarrotado ainda estava o papel, mas pelo menos era colorido, com lindos ursos brancos puxando um trenó natalino. Ele iria gostar...

Ouvi o toque da sirene chamando para a segunda refeição do dia, o almoço...

Disparei pelo campo de futebol, só parando de correr quando fiz a curva por de trás da capela, me aproximando da entrada lateral que levaria eu e as outras crianças para o refeitório central.

Sentei-me onde eu e Kamus costumávamos ficar, mas, para o meu espanto, ele não apareceu. Inquietei-me. Estaria de castigo? Era comum eu ter que ficar na sala de aula escrevendo mil vezes o meu nome por causa de alguma traquinagem, mas Kamus não era assim... Era atento e esforçado!

Fui até a classe onde ele ficava com outros meninos, e só encontrei ali a velha freira que nós dava aula de música e francês. A mãe de Kamus fora uma imigrante francesa... Por isso, ele falava bem a língua: tirava sempre dez naquela matéria que eu odiava...

"Madre Edith, com licença... O meu amigo Kamus... A senhora o viu?".

A velha sorriu, mostrando uma dentadura amarelada demais... Será que ela não fumava as ocultas de todos?

"O diretor não comunicou a vocês ainda? O menino Kamus foi adotado...".

Senti um nó doído na garganta.Um choque.

"Ele... Não falou comigo... Não se despediu...".

"Não deve ter tido tempo, Milo. Eu mesma fui pega de surpresa, porque os novos pais de Kamus vieram para levá-lo de repente, com toda a papelada em ordem, e estavam com muita pressa... Iriam viajar ainda hoje para um outro país...".

Um enorme vazio. Uma sensação horrível de perda. Uma vontade louca de chorar. Eu não sabia o que era ter alguém e perder. Nunca conhecera meus pais. Mas agora, eu sabia o que era essa coisa terrível de sentir realmente a falta de alguém...

Não consegui fazer nada que não fosse correr para a capela. Ali, fora do horário das missas, eu sabia que os outros meninos não gostavam de entrar de jeito nenhum, de modo que eu poderia chorar sem ser incomodado. E fingir que fazia alguma prece, caso algum padre aparecesse...

**oOoOo**

"Santuário". Um nome estranho para um bordel, mas era o bordel mais mal afamado, e famoso, da Grécia. Um luxuoso prédio de doze andares, com palco, shows, salões com banho romano, piscinas e discoteca. Meninas e meninos de programa dos mais diversos países do mundo eram contratos ali por altas cifras.

Saori Kido, a dona do local, raramente era vista ali, mas às vezes aparecia para uma reunião com o gerente, Saga. Uma mulher linda, de longos cabelos exoticamente pintados de roxo. Uma Deusa, assim diziam. Sim, sem dúvida, deusa da luxúria e do pecado, e nós, seus fiéis seguidores.

Eu era um dos rapazes que havia sido contratado a peso de ouro para trabalhar lá.

Não tinha problemas de consciência com isso. Desde cedo eu aprendera rapidamente o que era ser um homem pobre, mas bonito, sozinho na noite. Os empregos medíocres que eu conseguira nos EUA ao sair do orfanato, como lavador de pratos e garçom, haviam me deixado em contato com a vida noturna e logo vieram os convites...

Convites de homens e mulheres que estavam dispostos a pagar bem pelos meus favores.

Um desses homens, um ricaço grego que estava em Nova York, me contratara para servir de amante e guia turístico por alguns dias. Foi ele quem me falou do Santuário e, graças a indicação dele, consegui aquele trabalho cobiçado.

Parti em um avião rumo a Grécia, a terra natal dos meus avós. Avós que eu nunca conhecera... Sei que meus pais eram gregos naturalizados americanos porque Milo Andropoulos Kosakis (1) é um nome grego, sem dúvida, e era esse nome que eu tinha nos meus documentos!

Comecei o meu trabalho no bordel.

Sim, trabalho, apenas isso. Desde muito cedo, eu aprendera que amor e sexo eram coisas distintas. Na minha mente, não havia espaço para crises de moralidade. Os padres bem que haviam tentado fazer de mim um católico decente, mas eu havia superado aqueles tabus religiosos que eu odiava.

Meu corpo era um pedaço de carne, que eu vendia bem, apenas isso... Meu coração era outra coisa...

**oOoOo**

No grande salão oval do Santuário, na cobertura. Ali eram feitas as grandes festas, com os rapazes sendo leiloados como se fossem os protagonistas de um grande bacanal de Dionísio.

Nessas festas, que aconteciam uma ou duas vezes na semana, nós, os rapazes mais cobiçados; nos vestíamos com roupas gregas típicas, minúsculos "peplos", para não destoar do tema, já que todo o local ali era decorado como um imenso templo grego.

O palco central e a passarela eram dourados, como se fossem feitos de ouro puro, e o chão e as colunas jônicas eram do mais puro mármore branco. Nas paredes, havia os doze signos do zodíaco feito em baixo relevo por um escultor talentoso.

Eu não entendia nada de arte, mas eram mesmo esculturas belíssimas, representando as doze casas zodiacais. Aliás, o tema astrológico se repedia nos quartos dos andares de baixo... Cada rapaz, os mais belos da casa, tinham uma enorme suíte particular para atender os clientes "vips", e essas suítes obedeciam à decoração mística que representavam as casas do zodíaco.

A minha suíte era a de Escorpião.

Era um imenso quarto com sala de banho, cama de dossel, sauna, discoteca particular. Havia também no quarto uma estante dourada com os apetrechos sexuais dos mais diversos, para cada tipo de louco que aparecia por lá. Não gostava daqueles brinquedos vis, mas eu não reclamava de ter que usar neles aqueles apetrechos sadomasoquistas. Há muito eu deixara de participar emocionalmente no que eu fazia com meus clientes. Era como se fosse outro que estivesse ali, e não eu. Meu corpo reagia automaticamente, e eu fingia que apenas estava assistindo a um filme de mau gosto, e nada mais.

"Depressa Milo, ou vamos nos atrasar!"

Era Taurus, o belo brasileiro que atendia no quarto de Touro. Um homem musculoso, bem masculino, com eu.

Ali, havia homens para os mais diversos gostos, de belezas deslumbrantes, detalhadamente escolhidos para agradar os apetites mais bizarros. Havia homens ativos, passivos... Mais másculos ou mais frágeis.

Deba era um tipo mais forte, como eu e Aiolia. Depois havia os mais delicados, como o hindu Shaka ou o tibetano Mu. Por fim, havia os que deixariam qualquer pessoa atônica com a sua aparência frágil, como o glamouroso Afrodite. O garoto da casa de Peixes ganhara esse apelido porque era tão lindo como a própria deusa do amor seria. Saori, diziam os boatos, o havia mandado buscar na Suécia e o tirara de uma carreira promissora de modelo para colocá-lo ali, como objeto de desejo de grandes empresários e figurões...

Não havia apenas doze homens, lógico. Havia também moças e outros rapazes, lindos, que atendiam fora das suítes principais do Santuário, como o garoto Misty, e também funcionários e serviçais... Mas as comissões mais gordas, e os melhores prêmios eram, sem dúvida, para os doze homens que ocupavam as suítes douradas dos signos. Era uma honra e um privilégio atender ali, dentro do próprio bordel, na grande ala grega.

A elite sórdida ia ali no dias das festas para apreciar nossos corpos e fazer lances altíssimos, num verdadeiro leilão!

Políticos, milionários, estrelas do cinema: todos iam para a grande sala oval da cobertura com discretas e luxuosas máscaras venezianas e mantos com capuz, para fazerem lances pelos nossos favores sob total anonimato.

Com essas belíssimas máscaras ocultando seus rostos, os cretinos mantinham secreta a identidade deles. E nós, a mercadoria, sabíamos que havia uma lei do silêncio a ser respeitada...

Taurus havia me contado que o último idiota que tentara fazer chantagem com um cliente aparecera boiando no Mar Egeu, a mando da própria Saori, e eu não ousava duvidar dele...

Aquela cafetina escondia um olhar férreo sob o falso ar de candura!

"Ande, Milo! Já começou o desfile... Não vou chamar você de novo!".

"Ok, já vou!".

Corri atrás de Aldebaran e subi ao palco pela entrada lateral, que ficava atrás das cortinas, esperando a minha vez de me apresentar na passarela.

Olhei pela fresta das cortinas...

Acomodadas às mesas, as pessoas, ocultas em suas máscaras elegantes, digitavam em notebooks as altas cifras pelo espanhol Shura Hernandez.(2) Essas cifras eram mantidas em sigilo, e os interessados davam lances cada vez mais altos para assegurarem a compra dos favores dele.

Era a tecnologia a serviço da depravação!

Ele começou sua apresentação com uma deslumbrante vestimenta de toureiro e agora a despia lentamente, mostrando seu tórax magro, mas forte. Seus olhos rasgados e escuros exibiam orgulho de si mesmo e desprezo por todos que estavam ali.

Era um bonito homem.

Ao final da apresentação, quando já estava nu, duas serviçais haviam trazido para ele a túnica grega e a haviam enrolado pelo corpo dele. O espanhol caminhou novamente pela passarela, com a energia de um touro contido. Shura com certeza iria conseguir altos lances...

Ainda distraído com a apresentação do espanhol, mal ouvi a voz do tibetano Mu:

"Escorpião, quero apresentar a você um novo colega. Ele chegou esses dias da Europa e vai atender no cobiçado quarto de Aquário...".

Virei-me, indiferente. Mas então todo meu sangue se esvaiu, com se eu houvesse sido atacado por um bando de lobos famintos. Minha perplexidade era total, mas a dele não parecia ser menor do que a minha... Nós nos reconhecemos imediatamente.

"Kamus!".

Os olhos azuis brilharam intensamente, mas apenas por um momento. Ele nada fez além de um leve cumprimento de cabeça. Seu olhar parecia agora tão gélido quanto a neve de que ele gostava tanto...

Eu vislumbrei em choque a pele alva, as coxas sensualmente insinuadas pela túnica grega curta, os cabelos longos emoldurando uma beleza que chegava a ser agressiva, de tão perfeita.

E a voz... Era suave, e forte...

"Olá, Milo".

**oOoOo**

Fora das nossas tarefas de putos de luxo, éramos garotos normais... Com sonhos, desejos e ambições típicas da nossa juventude.Mas havia normas implícitas na casa. Uma delas era que relações sexuais e sentimentais entre os funcionários não eram bem vindas.

Eu e todos sabíamos disso.

Por isso, conviver com Kamus se tornou uma tarefa infernal para mim, porque todo o amor que eu nutrira por ele na nossa infância retornara com força total. Aliás, retornar não era a palavra correta, porque aquele sentimento nunca se apartara de mim. Estava latente, oculto, como o esporo de uma flor que brota ao contato úmido com a terra. Ele era a terra. A minha terra.

E eu odiava regras! Mas eu não achava que estivesse quebrando qualquer maldita regra que fosse!

Eu o conhecera fora das paredes do maldito bordel, então, o que eu sentia por ele era algo superior a toda aquela lama!

Via-o, durante o dia, nas aulas de dança, luta, etiqueta e línguas. Sim, todas essas matérias eram lecionadas, além de Conhecimentos Gerais e História Antiga. Nós, os doze rapazes dos Signos, tínhamos que agradar a todos os nossos contratantes, servindo como exímios amantes e como boa companhia. Éramos mercadoria de luxo.

Não raramente, esses contratantes eram da nobreza ou da alta sociedade.

Não podíamos agir como um bando de broncos sem educação. Tínhamos que ser uma elite na profissão mais antiga do mundo...

Ah, mas Kamus ainda parecia um príncipe no meio de plebeus... Era naturalmente desenvolto e altivo. Nas aulas de dança, parecia ter as asas de um querubim. Na esgrima, era ágil, um dos poucos que conseguia me vencer...

Mas estava sempre calado, reservado... Frio como um iceberg. E eu passei semanas, meses até, tentando fazer minha alma atingir a dele. Com muito custo, e esforço meu, as minhas tentativas, no começo frustradas, começaram a surtir algum efeito. Primeiro, fomos ao Pathernon juntos. Depois, saímos para alguns inocentes passeios de barco e de motocicleta. E também para ver alguns jogos de basquete, aos quais ele adorava!

E o gelo do coração dele começou a derreter...

Ele evitava falar o que havia acontecido com ele depois que partira do orfanato, bem ao contrário de mim, que falava até demais...

Nós dois evitávamos nos lembrar, fora das paredes do "Santuário", que éramos dois vagabundos de luxo. Mas eu não consegui evitar a pergunta, numa tarde em que voltávamos de um passeio pela praia:

"Kamus, como foi que você... Puxa, como foi que você entrou para essa vida? Eu achei que você estava feliz e adotado por uma família rica...".

Da resposta, nunca vou me esquecer. Ela veio com sinceridade desconcertante:

"Meu pai adotivo aliciava menores para uma rede de prostituição infantil, Milo. Eu comecei cedo nessa vida".

Perplexidade total...

"Quer dizer que você...".

"Gostaria que você não me perguntasse mais nada sobre isso. Ele foi preso, eu fui parar num outro orfanato com aquela hipocrisia toda de acompanhamento psicológico e tudo mais... Mas eu estava mais velho... E desiludido. Eu já havia aprendido às minhas próprias custas como eram as pessoas realmente...".

As palavras dele me machucaram, e muito. Por um instante, pude ver naqueles olhos lindos a dor da perda de sua inocência. E aquilo me revoltou. Encheu-me de ódio, exatamente como quando eu perguntava a Deus porque Ele não punha um pouco mais de justiça no mundo...

Ele apertou minha mão e sorriu. Um toque singelo, mas que para mim teve o significado de algo sagrado...

"Não se preocupe... Está tudo bem comigo... Eu não sou mais um garotinho indefeso...".

Caminhamos de mãos dadas pela praia, em silêncio. Um sentindo a presença do outro.

E o sol pra mim se tornou mais dourado do que jamais estivera.

Ele estava novamente comigo...

**oOoOo**

Dizem que somente damos valor ao claro porque conhecemos a escuridão. Puro princípio dualista yin yan, mas era algo verdadeiro, sem dúvida.

Agora que eu percebia plenamente a luz, que era o meu amor por Kamus, deveria conhecer a escuridão e as dores provocadas pelo ciúme que eu começava a sentir dele.

Finalmente eu compreendia porque a regra do 'Santuário' era a de que dois putos não deveriam se apaixonar.

Eu ficava tomado pelos ciúmes quando Kamus era levado por algum cliente para o quarto de Aquário e mal conseguia fazer o meu trabalho, porque ficava me remoendo, lutando com mil demônios que me atiçavam, mostrando em meus pensamentos as imagens do que deveria estar acontecendo no quarto dele.

Eu o queria para mim. Não apenas espiritualmente, como ele já era meu, mas também fisicamente.

Não conseguia pensar nele fazendo sexo com quem quer que fosse, e me doía imaginar que talvez ele não tivesse o mesmo ciúmes de mim...

No dia seguinte ao leilão habitual dos nossos corpos, fiquei esperando ele na garagem do Santuário. Ele tinha uma 'Halley Davisson' na garagem, e eu fiquei lá, próximo a ela, esperando ele chegar...

Tentava por minhas idéias e sentimentos sob controle, mas o óbvio era que eu não estava conseguindo...

Fiquei pálido de raiva quando o vi se aproximar.

Seus lábios estavam inchados, roxos. Fortes mordidas o haviam machucado.

Puxei a gola "roulet" que ele usava e, com esse gesto, pude ver também alguns feios vergões no pescoço alvo... Senti a minha fúria aumentar... Ele deu um passo para trás, com certeza desaprovando o toque revelador que fiz nele.

"É proibido os clientes machucarem os nossos corpos. È uma regra básica do Santuário, Kamus. Mas talvez você seja do tipo que só sente prazer com violência".

"É um trabalho, como o seu. Você também deve ter algumas marcas que a sua camisa está escondendo...".

Suspirei, desanimado.

"A questão é, você se importa com isso, se eu tiver marcas de alguém em meu corpo?".

"Porque eu deveria, Milo?".

Aquela pergunta magoou demais, mas eu estava disposto a levar aquela conversa adiante. Não agüentava mais fingir indiferença.O pior que poderia acontecer a um puto havia acontecido comigo. Eu estava apaixonado!. Pior de tudo: sempre estivera.

"Kamus, eu...".

"Não, não vou ouvir, sela lá o que for. Nem uma palavra".

Ele subiu na moto e pegou a chave para ligar o motor. Mas a agonia me fez reagir com rapidez. Segurei o braço dele, antes que ele girasse a ignição e puxei os lábios de Kamus para um beijo.

Por sorte, não havia mais ninguém descendo na garagem àquela hora da manhã.

Ah, como eu havia sonhado com o gosto daquela boca!

Ele gemeu, primeiro de dor por causa dos lábios machucados, depois, de prazer.

Para a minha total surpresa, os lábios deles corresponderam, e nós dois parecíamos estar envolvidos em uma forte eletricidade. Era como se o mundo houvesse parado naquele instante!

Eu podia ouvir meu próprio coração batendo alucinadamente, bombeando o sangue por todo meu corpo. Cheguei a suspirar de frustração quando ele descolou os lábios dele dos meus...

Sua voz soou rouca de prazer, mas inflexível:

"Não acredito no amor, Milo".

Eu também não acreditava. Até o instante em que percebi que o amava.

"Fique comigo, Kamus...".

Os olhos azuis acinzentados brilharam enigmaticamente. Kamus me fitou com aquele ar altivo e sério de sempre...

"Milo, não vou começar a ter um relacionamento com você".

"Nós já o temos, admita".

"Você está imaginando coisas, agora, me devolva a chave da moto".

"Kamus, espere, você tem que entender que...".

"Entender o quê? Que você me deseja como o meu pai adotivo e todos os outros que me pagam?".

Meus olhos lacrimejaram... Fiz uma força danada para conter a emoção. Só que não fui muito bem sucedido. A minha voz saiu embargada de agonia.

"Te desejo sim, mas o que estamos discutindo aqui é algo ainda maior do que isso. Eu o amo. Sempre amei. Desde que você era um garotinho".

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, como se avaliasse o peso de cada uma das palavras que eu dissera. Por fim, respondeu:

"Vamos, vou levar você para um foda bem feita. E depois não falamos mais nisso".

"Quero mais do que isso, Kamus. Quero, oh, céus, quero que você volte a confiar em mim, na vida, como quando era um menino pálido e confiante!".

Kamus balançou a cabeça, tristemente.

"Não acredito em sonhos, Milo, eles não existem...".

"Escute, eu quero mais do que você na minha cama. Corpos para me saciar eu tenho a hora que bem entendo. Eu quero é meu amigo de volta. Meu menino. Meu amante completo. Podemos ser nós dois fora das paredes do Santuário. Ninguém daqui vai saber. Poderemos ser nós mesmos...".

Ele sorriu.

"Você é um romântico!".

"Isso é um defeito?".

"Num puto? Um defeito gravíssimo...".

"Kamus... Me escute...".

"Me escute você, Milo. Se começarmos a cuidar um do outro, nossos ciúmes vão nos deixar loucos".

Senti uma pontada de esperança em meu peito.

"Então você tem ciúmes de mim também?".

Ele empalideceu um pouco e o silêncio pesado dele me soou como um grande 'sim'.

Tentei argumentar minhas idéias...

"Nós dois podíamos sair daqui do Santuário e...".

"E o quê? Comprar uma casinha branca com flores na janela? Aproveitar a legalização dos casamentos gays? Iríamos nos manter com o quê, com romance? Ou trabalhando como copeiros e garçons e morando numa quitinete decadente? Acorde, Milo, eu já vivi o suficiente para saber que as coisas não funcionam assim. Aquele menino que você conheceu no orfanato está morto e enterrado".

"É mentira. Ele está vivo. E me ama também".

Kamus mordeu os lábios mostrando contrariedade e desagrado. Resmungou, na língua materna:

"Pour Dieu, vous êtes um type très têtu!". (3)

"Não, Kamus, eu apenas não fujo da verdade".

"Não estou fugindo de nada. Apenas deixei de acreditar em fantasias. Aconselho você a fazer o mesmo!".

E antes que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa, ele puxou a chave da minha mão e deu partida na moto. O tranco me jogou para trás e perdi o equilíbrio. Caí sentando no chão, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Pisou fundo no acelerador e foi embora.

**oOoOo**

Eu vivia um inferno em vida agora. Desde aquela malfadada manhã na garagem, ele me evitava. E eu sofria calado, com meu orgulho ferido e minha paixão crescente.

Noite após noite, nas festas, eu o via desfilar com sua túnica grega, lindo como um anjo do gelo. Simplesmente divino, inacessível.

Kamus era, como eu, um dos garotos favoritos da casa. Sempre muitíssimo requisitado. Para minha agonia, valia seu peso em ouro. Não havia uma só vez, nas noites de trabalho, em que ele não conseguisse altas cifras para o Santuário.

Trabalhávamos ali mesmo ou fora da cidade. Era comum eu e ele sermos chamados para viagens como acompanhantes de luxo. Para meu total desencanto, nos víamos cada vez menos, até que o destino nos colocou lado a lado novamente...

**oOoOo**

Gigars era um empresário grego. Um cara da alta que tinha tantas empresas quanto o céu tinha estrelas. Era um homem discreto, mas... Depravado. O dinheiro lhe permitia fazer loucuras que seriam imperdoáveis a qualquer outro mortal.

Eu já havia trabalhado para ele algumas vezes. Por isso, não me surpreendi quando fui designado para ficar alguns dias a bordo do iate dele, uma embarcação magnífica chamada Titã.

Particularmente, aquele trabalho me era terrivelmente desagradável. Ele era um homem obeso, feio. Um tipo que fazia o sexo se tornar algo penoso, por mais profissional que eu fosse. O prazer que ele tinha em promover bacanais também não me agradava muito. Eu gostava de trabalhar sozinho, mas sabia que o figurão preferia ter sempre dois ou três no quarto dele para promover os seus jogos habituais de perversão.

Quando eu subi a bordo do imponente iate, o Titã, confesso que não estava nada animado com a idéia de passar os próximos dois dias no mar com aquele pulha.

Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada quando me viu e me puxou para um beijo. Asco. Foi o que eu senti. Tive que usar mão de todo meu autocontrole para não jogá-lo ao mar... Ele passou as mãos gordas pelas minhas coxas, procurando com um gesto grotesco o meu sexo sob o a calça jeans que eu trajava.

"Você está cada vez mais lindo, Milo".

Eu pensei em dizer algo, mas a voz simplesmente não me saiu, porque a imagem de Kamus no convés me atingiu como se fosse um raio fulminante. Ele também parecia chocado em me ver. Se Gigars notou o nosso constrangimento, preferiu não demonstrar isso. Foi direto ao ponto:

"Vocês já devem se conhecer, já que são dois vagabundos do mesmo buraco. Agora venham comigo, vamos começar a nossa brincadeira...".

Descemos em silêncio para a luxuosa cabine do proprietário do iate.

**oOoOo**

Gigars era basicamente um "voyerista", Um pobre diabo que precisava de estímulos sórdidos para conseguir uma leve ereção que fosse. E, dessa vez, numa total ironia do destino, ele havia escolhido justamente eu e Kamus para fazermos um espetáculo sexual para ele!

Eu estava aturdido, e percebia que Kamus, por mais que estivesse tentando se manter senhor absoluto do seu maldito racionalismo, também estava. Jamais tínhamos imaginado que nos encontraríamos um dia, a trabalho, em nossas funções de vadios pagos.

Os deuses sabiam ser cruéis... Era uma ironia refinada e inexorável, aquela situação...

Nos tocamos a princípio devagar, eu e Kamus, sob os olhares atentos do grego que parecia extasiado com a idéia de ver nossos corpos em ação.

Colei meus lábios nos ouvidos de Kamus e sussurrei baixo, para que apenas ele ouvisse...

"Eu não quero, Kamus, não assim... Na frente dele".

Os olhos de Kamus lacrimejaram.

"Cale a sua boca e faça comigo o que veio fazer... Ou nós dois estamos ferrados".

Minha vontade era a de matar Gigars e depois o próprio Kamus, por querer me obrigar a levar aquilo adiante. Eu não estava pensando nas regras, nos leões de chácara do Santuário, em nada. Tudo o que eu queria era ter Kamus, sim, mas livre, longe daquela sordidez toda.

Kamus me tocava com maestria, seus lábios buscavam os meus. As mãos dele eram dóceis e experientes. Logo, eu estava totalmente envolto em um mar revolto de paixão e volúpia. Esqueci me do maldito gordo que nos olhava, de onde estávamos, de tudo. Puxei-o com paixão e frenesi para junto de mim. Seu sempre havia sonhado com aquele momento!

Diabos, ele estava ali, mas... Havia pureza no meu coração.

Eu precisava mostrar a Kamus que ele era amado e querido com toda a minha alma... E que eu não era mais um dos que o usavam sem o menor sentimento...

Um novo beijo entre nós aconteceu. Para mim, agora, não havia mais ninguém naquele quarto além de nós dois. Apenas havia nossas almas que se encontravam, nossos corpos que se queriam.

"Comecem logo, vocês dois! Milo, quero ver esse franguinho lindo levar ferro!".

A voz nojenta de Gigars foi totalmente ignorada por nós.

Eu me afastei e disse com toda calma que eu conseguira reunir diante daquela bizarra situação. Era uma calma tênue e perigosamente efêmera.

"Kamus, eu não vou fazer isso. Não hoje, desse jeito. Amo você demais para levar isso adiante assim...".

Kamus não retrucou. Parecia tentar entender o meu ponto de vista, mas Gigars, por sua vez, ficou furioso. Ele havia pago ao Santuário um bom dinheiro pelo espetáculo que eu não queria proporcionar a ele.

"Como é? Eu exijo que você cumpra o que...".

Eu olhei para o homem e rosnei feito uma fera perigosa.

"Se não ficar quieto, mato você aqui mesmo".

Kamus viu que eu não estava brincando. Segurou meus braços e disse, tenso...

"Milo, calma...".

"Estou calmo. Mas juro que esse porco não vai ver mais a luz do dia se me der uma única ordem em relação a você. Faço dele um saco de pugilista".

O homem tentou protestar debilmente. Estava com medo. Sua excitação sumiu por completo e ele tremia agora.

"Quem você pensa que é para...".

"Gigars, eu estou falando sério. Não me provoque".

"O Santuário vai saber da sua insolência!".

"Isso é problema meu, o seu, é manter essa sua cara de bola em cima do pescoço. Por isso, nos leve de volta à terra firme agora mesmo!".

O homem realmente percebeu que eu não estava blefando. Não ousou falar mais nada. Simplesmente saiu do quarto, dando ordens para o capitão mudar o rumo do leme. Estava mesmo se borrando de medo, o covarde.

**oOoOo**

Lógico que todo ato tem uma conseqüência, ou várias. Principalmente, se esse ato contraria a vontade de Saori Kido, senhora absoluta do nosso Santuário.

De certo, o bundão que nós contratara havia feito minha caveira para ela e eu imaginava que teria algum tipo de punição por ter me recusado a executar o serviço com Kamus lá no iate do figurão. Mas eu não imaginava que a reação viria tão rápida.

Estava descendo do flat em que morava, pronto para mais uma noite de trabalho.

Não morava longe do Santuário, de modo que era comum eu preferir deixar meu carro na garagem e ir trabalhar a pé. Azar o meu. Logo na esquina, ao passar por uma travessa mal iluminada, senti um poderoso soco no meu estômago que me pegou de surpresa.

Caí.

Um pontapé veio em seguida, mas reagi, usando as aulas marciais que aprendera no Santuário. Disso eu não podia me queixar. Os putos da senhora Kido, além de etiqueta, esgrima e línguas, aprendiam também artes marciais com mestres conceituados. Ela investia caro nas mercadorias dela! Dizia que deveríamos saber nos defender caso algum cliente tentasse nos agredir. Mas a bondade dela parava por aí. Era cruel quando não era obedecida...

Ela virava uma verdadeira megera quando as regras do Santuário eram quebradas e, bem, e eu havia quebrado várias delas numa só vez: me recusara a executar um serviço e ainda ameaçara fisicamente um cliente. Ela não deveria estar nada satisfeita comigo...

Ao evitar o chute e me erguer rapidamente, vi quem era o agressor: Máscara da Morte. Nunca soube porque o cara tinha aquele apelido nefasto, mas algumas das meninas que haviam ido até o flat dele, um apartamento que ficava numa zona barra do centro da cidade, haviam me dito que ele tinha máscaras vodus e africanas, uma verdadeira coleção delas... Todas ligadas a rituais funestos. Um hobby bizarro esse! Pelo jeito, ele além de puto, era historiador... Ou macumbeiro, sei lá...

Máscara era o vadio que trabalhava no atendimento vip da suíte de Câncer, mas também era o que costumava servir de guarda costas para Saori e fazer alguns servicinhos sujos para ela. Eu havia escutado dizer (é incrível o que existe de fofocas dentro de um bordel) que ele também era amante da 'madame'. Não duvidava disso, uma vez que o italiano era um dos poucos que se recusava a atender rapazes na suíte de Câncer, preferindo as mulheres, principalmente, as muito ricas.

A arrogância e a empáfia dele eram tamanhas, que a idéia de trocar socos ali com o carcamano começou a me agradar. E foi o que fizemos.

A luta estava difícil de se definir, porque, se eu estava apanhando, estava batendo também. Eu defendia os golpes dele e ele os meus com uma agilidade que impressionaria o próprio Jean Claude Van Damme.

"Vou te moer inteirinho, puto! Vai aprender a seguir nossas regras".

"Duvido muito, cara. Não vai acontecer nem uma coisa, nem outra".

Mas eu deveria ter imaginado que um escroto como o Máscara, para servir de Leão de Chácara àquela cafetina, não viria me visitar sozinho.

Ouvi um clique de uma semiautomática, e percebi que havia agora um cano de revólver encostado no meu crânio. Kanon, o chefe de segurança do bordel, segurava a arma que fizera o barulho revelador.

"É melhor ficar quieto, Milo, ou vou fazer um estrago e tanto nessa sua cabeça burra".

Paciência. Não era meu dia de sorte. Aquela estória de desviar de tiros usando técnicas marciais só funcionava nos filmes. Aquietei-me.

Dei um sorrisinho cínico.

"Saori deveria pensar melhor antes de mandar vocês dois me darem uma surra. A mercadoria é dela, e, se eu não trabalhar, ela vai ter um prejuízo ainda maior do que teve por ter que devolver o dinheiro do gordão lá do iate".

Máscara riu:

"Ela vai suportar esse prejuízo. Desde que você aprenda a lição para não esquecer nunca mais...".

"Difícil, sempre fui mau aluno na hora de estudar..."

Kanon respondeu:

"Acredite, nós seremos bons professores... Você VAI aprender".

E começou o show de pancadaria. Infelizmente para mim e felizmente para eles, não havia transeuntes àquela hora da noite por ali.

Socos e chutes certeiros me atingiram os rins, a virilha e até "aquele" ponto fraco. Literalmente doeu pra caralho! Cai no chão, espirrando sangue da minha boca e supercílios, mas isso só serviu pra agitar os dois ainda mais... Sob a mira do revolver, eu pouco podia fazer. Máscara batia pra valer e Kanon me chutava com fúria, enquanto cuidava da mira da pistola.

"Chega. Kanon, jogue a arma no chão."

Era a voz grave e suave de Kamus. O meu Kamus.

Ele apareceu como por magia, e estava também armado. Tinha uma pistola 7.65, apontada para o pescoço de Kanon. O grego deu um sorriso frio, mas era óbvio que não havia gostado nada de ser surpreendido assim por Kamus.

"Não seja tolo, Kamus. Se você interferir...".

"Vou fazer mais do que interferir. Vou estourar os seus miolos se não largar essa arma agora. Não se iluda. Atiro tão bem quanto você".

Kanon e Máscara não acharam que ele blefava. Nem eu. O olhar de Kamus, gélido como um iceberg, estava nos mostrando que ele não iria vacilar em puxar o gatinho. Ouvi a pistola de Kanon cair no chão.

Máscara rosnou, irritado:

"Você deveria deixar isso conosco. É o nosso trabalho. Quem bobeou feio foi o Milo, que não soube fazer o dele".

"Esse problema já foi solucionado. Eu e a Srta. Kido já fizemos um acordo".

"Nossa patroa não iria fazer acordos com vagabundos".

"Oh, sim, ela faz, quando o acordo é lucrativo para ela".

"Vou moer você e esse cretino de pancadas...".

Kamus ergueu a pistola ainda mais, fazendo Máscara se calar. Eu, Kanon e Máscara percebemos o brilho determinado no olhar de Kamus. Ele tinha um físico longilíneo, aparentemente mais frágil do que o nosso, mas isso era só aparência. Nos treinos, ele era um dos lutadores mais feroz. Simplesmente implacável.

E, além disso, haviam me contado, naquelas fofocas costumeiras de bordel, que ele era mesmo um excelente atirador. Bem, vendo Kamus empunhar a arma agora, eu não duvidava disso.

"Eu não me mexeria, se fosse você, Máscara, a não ser para fazer uma ligação no seu celular e confirmar com a srta. Kido o que estou lhe dizendo...".

Levantei-me com dificuldade, sentindo uma pontada de dor forte nas costelas. Alguma delas deveria ter se fraturado, mas eu me esforcei e me coloquei em posição de alerta, pronto para atacar aqueles dois com Kamus, caso houvesse uma nova luta.

Máscara retrucou:

"Não vou incomodar nossa patroa para perguntar sobre dois putos".

"É melhor incomodá-la com um telefonema do que fazê-la encomendar dois caixões para você e Kanon. Acredite, isso sim é incomodar de verdade".

Um argumento irrefutável. Foi Kanon quem cedeu primeiro. Praguejou um palavrão e pegou o celular dele.Fez a ligação solicitada para Saori e, após algumas rápidas palavras, desligou.

"Aborte a missão. O que Kamus disse é verdade".

Máscara era como um vampiro. Sempre tinha sede de sangue.

"Isso ainda não terminou, Escorpião. Ainda pego você de jeito no rinque de treino do Santuário...".

"Mal posso esperar... Vou lhe retribuir a gentileza que me fez hoje, com juros...".

Kanon e Máscara saíram apressadamente, sumindo na noite com a mesma eficiência com que haviam aparecido de surpresa. Somente depois que eles desapareceram, me dei ao luxo de tombar de joelhos, soltando um gemido de dor.

Minhas costelas estavam mesmo fraturadas, porra!

Kamus me amparou, os olhos lindos cheios de agonia...

"Venha, vou levar você a um hosp...".

"Não, sem médicos, sem perguntas. Apenas me leve para o meu apartamento, Kammye".

Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, mas acabou se decidindo por atender o meu pedido:

"Tudo bem... Se apóie em mim...".

**oOoOo**

Kamus enfaixou as minhas costelas com a perícia de um médico. Eu suspirei encantado com o toque das suas mãos, suaves, mas firmes. A dor era intensa, mas o prazer de ter Kamus do meu lado, ali, no meu apartamento, na minha cama, era ainda maior.

Quando ele fez menção de se afastar da cama, eu o segurei pelo braço e o fiz se sentar novamente ao meu lado.

"Descanse, tome esses antiinflamatórios e procure dormir um pouco...".

"Kamus, que acordo foi esse que fez com Saori pra livrar o meu rabo?".

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e não respondeu. Desde pequenino, quando ele fazia isso, era porque estava extremamente agoniado.

"Kammye, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta...".

"Milo, tome logo o remédio".

"Me responda, caralho!".

"Eu não quero responder".

"Mas vai responder, porra!".

"Votre sont très un type d'unpolite (4)".

Eu tentei me mexer, mas a dor atroz da costela me fez ficar quieto na cama... Ele se atormentou com minha dor...

"Dans l'intéret de dieux, ne vous déplacez pás! (5)".

"Então me responda... Que acordo foi esse?".

Ele abaixou os olhos. Parecia envergonhado. Tomei o remédio porque a dor estava mesmo insuportável. Quando eu achei que ele não iria mesmo me responder nada, ouvia a voz sedutora:

"Já ouviu falar de Julian Solo?".

"O magnata grego, dono de todos aqueles estaleiros?".

"Ele mesmo".

Um frio começou a gelar meus ossos. Um frio que vinha da alma.

"O que tem ele?".

"Ele...".

Silêncio perturbador no quarto...

"Kamus, olhe para mim e me diga o que tem esse engomadinho a ver conosco".

Ele ergueu os olhos e seu olhar parecia imensamente triste agora.

"Ele... Bem, ele sempre teve preferência pelos meus... favores. Na verdade, há algum tempo, vem me pedindo exclusividade de atendimento... O que eu neguei, até agora...".

O frio que eu sentia na alma começou a ficar insuportável.

"O que você quer dizer com até agora?".

"Quero dizer, Milo, que ele ofereceu uma quantia irrecusável. Uma quantia que vai fazer Saori esquecer as suas rebeldias, e eu... Aceitei ir morar com ele".

"VOCÊ O QUÊ?".

O meu grito fez Kamus fechar os olhos de susto.

Minha voz soou incrédula, mas cheia de ira:

"Você não pode estar falando sério...";

"O que você queria? Que eu deixasse aqueles lobos chuparem os seus ossos?"

Eu estava mortificado pelos ciúmes...

"Oh, não me ponha como responsável por isso. Você deve estar fodendo com ele há um bom tempo... Aceitando presentes caros, como aquela maldita moto, não é?".

"A minha idéia não era a de ir morar com um cliente em particular, nunca foi...".

"Ah, sim, claro, isso só aconteceu porque eu arrumei confusão, não foi? Corta essa, cara, você é um puto por vocação! Não venha por a culpa em mim ou no seu pai adotivo que comia você nas horas vagas!".

Ele ficou muito pálido, graças ao choque recebido pela minha ofensa... Seus lábios chegaram a tremer...

"Milo...".

"Ah, já estou até ouvindo o que vai me dizer... Oh, fiz isso por você. O caralho que fez! Se desse a mínima para mim, iria comigo SIM embora desse maldito Santuário, iria viver SIM como garçom ou copeiro, contando os malditos tostões para comer, mas iria se entregar somente a mim, e a mais ninguém...".

"O que eu vivi me ensinou...".

"Prazer pelo dinheiro, Kamus, foi só isso que a vida lhe ensinou, seus traumas de infância, suas lembranças... Tudo é mera desculpa para a sua ambição. Você é frio e insensível como um autêntico vagabundo deve ser. Quer ir dormir com o ricaço? Parabéns, mas não me use como desculpa! EU NÃO LHE DEVO NADA. Bom proveito. Foda-se. E seja feliz".

Ele se ergueu, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto alvo. Lágrimas de crocodilo. Foi o que eu pensei.

E ele foi embora.

Eu fiquei ali, com minhas dores físicas e espirituais. Os demônios dançando em volta da minha cama... O arrependimento já me machucando...

Eu o havia perdido. Eu havia magoado e enxotado da minha vida, a única pessoa que eu amava... Por ciúmes. Deuses, se isso não era o inferno, eu não sabia o que poderia ser...

**oOoOo**

O Natal se aproximava. Nessa época, antes que chovesse serviço para nos, os garotos do Santuário, Saori nos dispensava alguns dias para reencontrarmos amigos e familiares.

Como eu fazia todos os anos, peguei um avião para latitudes mais frias: fui para a cidade onde fui criado, ver o orfanato de São José da Misericórdia.

Não entrei para orar na capela do orfanato. E os padres pareceram não se incomodar com isso. Estavam já bastante satisfeitos com a gorda doação que eu havia feito aos cofres da igreja. Eu ficaria ali por alguns dias, em um hotel, e depois iria voltar a Grécia, para sair com algum viado ou madame ricos amando do Santuário, como sempre.

As pessoas eram suficientemente solitárias e infelizes para pagarem companhia e sexo mesmo na noite de Natal...

Subitamente, flocos lindos de neve começaram a cair... Ao invés de entrar no carro que alugara, fiquei perdido em minhas lembranças. Algumas alegres, muitas não tanto, mas todas elas envolviam Kamus.

Ver os pequenos órfãos correndo pela neve e construírem os grandes bonecos brancos com seus chapéus engraçados e luvas me fazia ver nós dois ali, meninos de novo...

E ele, onde estava?

Há dois meses o Santuário não tinha nenhuma notícia oficial do paradeiro de Kamus e de seu magnata, mas as fofocas diziam que ele estava bem, montado na grana e em um belo cliente. Um jovem de etnia grega, como eu, mas bem mais rico.

Suspirei. O que eu queria, afinal? Que ele realmente largasse aquela vida de príncipe que estava vivendo para fugir comigo?

É, era isso o que eu queria... Mas a vida nos ensina que contos de fada não existem...

"Milo...".

Gelei de emoção quando ouvi a voz tão familiar. Meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca. Será que eu estava já começando a ouvir vozes irreais?

Virei-me rapidamente, a emoção me apertando o estômago.

Ele estava ali, há menos de dois metros de mim: Kamus!

Estava lindo como sempre, os longos cabelos emoldurando o rosto aristocrático, a silhueta esbelta realçada por um casaco de lã indubitavelmente de griffe, devido a sua qualidade, cuja cor, exatamente como seus olhos, era de um azul encantador.

Perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente, no tom mais neutro que eu consegui. Não queria parecer meloso demais, nem tão pouco agressivo.

"O que está fazendo aqui?".

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

"Eu também costumo fazer uma doação anual ao orfanato. Quanto soube que você estava por aqui, resolvi vir pessoalmente".

"Por quê?".

Bem, de certo eu não estava facilitando as coisas para ele. Mas era uma resposta que eu precisava ouvir. Ele se colocou ao meu lado, também observando as crianças que brincavam... Sua voz soou terna:

"Porque eu queria muito estar com você".

O ciúmes me fez perguntar:

"E o seu grego?".

"Você é o meu grego, Milo. Sempre foi e sempre será".

"Julian... O seu contrato com ele...".

"Julian é uma boa pessoa. Um ser humano gentil, com seus problemas, preso aos seus fantasmas. Ele percebeu a minha tristeza e eu acabei contando que amava você e que precisava encontrar você e acertar nossas diferenças. Ele não avisou o Santuário da minha ausência, e me permitiu sair para procurar você".

A emoção e o ciúmes, perigosos, bailavam juntos no meu peito.

"Oras, quer dizer que Julian é tão amigo que, entre uma foda e outra, ganhou assim sua confiança! Que gentil da parte dele. Devo passar a ele um e mail agradecendo?".

Kamus olhou para mim como se o meu tom sarcástico o chocasse.

"Tem idéia o quanto foi difícil para mim burlar as regras do Santuário e vir para cá? Pelo jeito, você não deve ter sentindo tanto assim a minha falta...".

Ele era orgulhoso e eu o estava atacando. Ele virou-se pronto para sair dali e aquilo me encheu de pânico. Eu não podia vê-lo ir embora de novo. Segurei-o pelas mãos, aflito.

"Kamus, espere... Me desculpe. Não percebe que o meu ciúme é que me deixa assim amargurado? Eu não posso mais aceitar a idéia de ficar longe de você, de deixar você com outros caras que não seja comigo".

"Eu também amo você, Milo. Imaginar você trabalhando naqueles leilões de corpos também não me deixa nada satisfeito".

Ele me amava. Isso bastava por hora. Puxei-o, emocionado, para longe dos olhares das crianças... Empurrei-o gentilmente para trás da capela, onde eu sabia ter uma reentrância no muro que nos protegeria da visão dos transeuntes que por ali passassem.

E lhe dei um beijo cheio de amor e desespero. Um beijo onde eu esperava ter colocado a minha própria alma. Devo ter conseguido. Quando nossas bocas se descolaram, os olhos dele marejavam, e os meus, também.

"Kammye, fique comigo, para sempre. Vamos embora e nunca mais dar notícias a ninguém".

"Eu ouvi dizer que o Santuário é implacável com os que abandonam a rede de prostituição...".

"Eu também ouvi esses boatos, mas não tenho medo. Nós dois juntos podemos derrotar o próprio demônio. Tudo o que eu quero, agora, é estar com você... Como seu namorado".

Ele suspirou, aninhando sua cabeça nos meus ombros, exatamente com fazia, na infância, quando tinha um pesadelo e queria minha proteção...

"Eu não quero que nada lhe aconteça, Milo".

"Não vai acontecer. Eu juro. Apenas diga que vai pensar no que estou lhe pedindo. Aceite ser meu, Kamus. Meu amor, meu amante, meu amigo.Porque eu já sou seu, eternamente...".

Ele fez um débil sim com a cabeça. Aceitava!

Nesse instante, meu mundo se iluminou. Eu o afastei do muro, o ergui do chão e dei um giro em seu corpo. Rodamos. Rimos feito duas crianças felizes. O mundo era nosso e nós tínhamos o poderoso Cosmo do amor para nos proteger.

Mais nada importava.

Na capela ao lado, enquanto nossas risadas de felicidades ecoavam pelo ar, as crianças do coro da Igreja começaram a ensaiar um canto natalino.

Os anjos abençoavam o nosso amor...

**oOoOo**

**

* * *

Notas da Autora: **

Espero que minha amiga **Tanko **goste, de coração. Não saiu um Lemon, porque achei que Milo jamais faria sexo com Kamus, por dinheiro, ainda mais na frente do asqueroso Gigars. Para quem não se lembra, esse personagem apareceu no anime e era o comandante dos cavaleiros enganados por Ares (Saga). Após enfrentar os Cavaleiros de Bronze juntamente com seu discípulo, que era o Cavaleiro de Fogo, ele desapareceu. Era um dos poucos feiosos que havia no anime, rsrsrs.

Bem, eu fiz um romance, angts, etc. Procurei não fazer um OOC, e espero ter conseguido. (Se não consegui, sorry O.O)

Na minha visão o Milo é destemido, impulsivo, ciumento e determinado. (E imagino que um pouco boca suja às vezes, rsrsrsr) Já Kamus é a racionalidade em pessoa: é sensual e intenso em suas emoções, mas as esconde, mostrando ao mundo apenas seu lado racional e controlado.

Mdm, vocês hão de concordar, é sempre um adorável cafajeste, rsrsrsr

Kanon tem jeito de quem ficaria sim bem no papel de chefe de segurança, alguém que anda pelo Santuário sem ser notado, para vigiar tudo e todos, rsrrs.

O único tremendo OOC aí foi a Saori ser cafetina, hauhauhau, mas eu não resisti diante da idéia de desenvolver esse tema. Mocréia nas minhas fics não tem vez, rsrsrrs. Além disso, ela como dona do prostíbulo trás à mente a idéia de paralelismo com ela comandar com soberania total os cavaleiros do Santuário original.

Quem achar que eu surtei fazendo Santuário virar um luxuoso bordel, sorry de novo, mas, já disse, a idéia me soou como irresistível, porque explicaria doze rapazes atendendo em doze suítes douradas, o que leva nossa mente à idéia original básica do anime, rsrsrs.

Desejo a minha querida amiga secreta muita harmonia e paz. Quando vi os desenhos dela, virei fã incondicional!

**Outras observações:**

(1) Andropoulos Kosakis é um nome de minha criação. Todavia, eu e Litha estamos utilizando também o sobrenome Kosakis na nossa fic Marcas do Destino.

(2) Hernandez também é um nome da minha criação.

(3) "Pour Dieu, vous êtes um type très têtu!": "Por deus, você é um cara muito teimoso!".

(4) "Votre sont très un type d'unpolite: Você é um tipo muito grosseiro!".

(5) "Dans l'intéret de dieux, ne vous déplacez pás! Pelo amor de Deus, não se mexa!".

Bem, povo, aguardos os comentários!

**Jade Toreador**


End file.
